


your heart against mine

by orphan_account



Series: two hearts, one rhythm; [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, shanes a vampire folks and ryan is his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It’ll hurt.”Ryan’s eyes narrow slightly; he huffs out a breath and then strides closer to Shane, “I don’t care.”





	your heart against mine

**Author's Note:**

> first fic? just a little short excerpt into undead shane and ryans life :)

“Just go for it.”

Shane wrinkles his nose and then tilts his head back, leaning against the wall as if he doesn’t have a wide, throbbing gash in his side.

“It’ll hurt.”

Ryan’s eyes narrow slightly; he huffs out a breath and then strides closer to Shane, “I don’t care.”

“You will once I do it.” Shane replies and then sighs, despite never needing to breathe and presses a hand against his side to suppress the stinging pain that’s begun to blossom at his side.

It's raining outside, rain spilling from inky, dark clouds, hard and fast. He's already pretty wet from it, ducking into Ryan's apartment when he realized there was no way he would've made it back to his own place, damp strands of hair stuck to his forehead.

“You’re hurt, Shane,” Ryan’s voice goes unbearably quiet and his hand skims over the curve of Shane’s jaw and Shane realizes his heart might’ve thumped right out of his chest if only it beat. Something tugs at the strings of his heart; what he's doing with Ryan is wrong and will only hurt him in the future but for now, it feels as if he feels again. As if he's human again.

He’s silent for a moment, mouth pressed into a tight line as Ryan watches him expectantly through flickering eyes. Drinking Ryan’s blood would definitely help him heal faster from his injury but the pain would be unbearable for Ryan. This would be the tipping point for them; going back after drinking from Ryan would be impossible. They would no longer be just together as Shane and Ryan, they would be the undead and his marked one. His beloved, his only. Ryan would belong to Shane.

He spits that out and Ryan looks away, eyes trained on the carpet before he shakes his head, shrugging as if Shane didn't just tell him they would be bound for life.

“I want to help you,” Ryan says and inhales slowly, fingers intwining with Shane’s free hand.

Shane sucks in a breath sharply and then nods slightly and then shuffles, as quickly as he can without making too much movement, towards the old sofa in the middle of Ryan’s living room.

“Just tell me if it hurts too much,” he collapses on the couch and Ryan takes a seat beside him, clearing his throat.

Shane settles down, shutting his eyes briefly, patting his thigh slightly.

“You’re gonna have to move, babe,” he pulls his hand off of his side to make space for Ryan, wincing at the biting pain that’s rooted in the gash.

His hand comes off wet, dark, viscous blood staining his palm and fingertips.

Ryan’s one hand grips Shane’s shoulder as he swings one leg over, careful as he settles his knee beside Shane’s torso, one hand coming up to cupping Shane’s face. His palms are warm, clever fingers weaving through Shane’s hair.

“Hey,” he smiles crookedly, a few unruly strands of hair curling slightly at his ears.

Shane tears his gaze away from Ryan, muttering “hey, Ryan,” as he uses one hand to guide Ryan’s head slightly left. He gets the idea, craning his neck and exposing smooth, tan skin. Thin, blue veins trail from the underside of his jaw towards his collar; Shane can almost smell the blood flowing in Ryan’s veins.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Shane mumbles, leaning in until his nose brushes over Ryan’s largest vein.

He can feel Ryan’s breaths coming quick against his ear, his arms slipping around Shane’s neck, grip tight.

Shane uses one hand to support Ryan, sliding it over the small of his back and the other to hold his head at an angle. There’s a slight pinch at his gums when his fangs appear.

He hesitates slightly and then leans in fully, fangs piercing the delicate skin on Ryan’s neck. Ryan’s arms tighten around Shane almost immediately, leg jerking slightly. He accidentally brushes the edge of Shane's wound with his knee; he tightens his arm around Ryan, holding him still. Beside his ear, Ryan lets out a pained noise, something sharp and gritty ripping from his throat.

The effect is instantaneous; Shane feels the strength beginning to flow back into him and the gash in his side becomes an afterthought of sorts. He knows in a day or so, the large gash in his side will disappear completely.

Ryan gasps, raspy and erratic, heart pounding insistently. Shane can feel it pump against his own chest. He tugs harshly against Shane’s hair and babbles something illegible. Shane rubs the heel of his palm over the ridges on Ryan's spine slowly, trying to soothe the pain he knows Ryan's feeling.

Shane pulls away once he knows he’s had enough to tide him over, not wanting to put Ryan through any unnecessary amounts of pain. He licks over the twin bites on Ryan’s neck and then presses a kiss there, hand letting go of Ryan’s head.

“You were great,” he says and Ryan loosens his hold on Shane’s neck, hands trembling slightly as he pulls them away.

Shane doesn’t move his hands, supporting Ryan as he twitches in Shane's arm.

“The effects will pass,” he promises and then kisses the corner of Ryan’s mouth over and over again until Ryan shifts a little, mouth, soft and chapped and _human_ , presses against his.

“Thank you,” he mumbles between kisses, fingers scrabbling slightly at the hem of Ryan’s shirt, sliding his hands against the miles of bare, warm skin, fingertips digging slightly into the slight jut of Ryan’s hipbone.

Ryan shudders and then pulls away, eyes slightly glazed.

“Thank you,” Shane repeats against his mouth and sighs when Ryan’s hand brushes over his cheekbone.

Ryan is brave and stubborn and  _good,_ the opposite of Shane with his pursed mouth, knit brows and insistence that Shane could never match or would ever try to match. It'll get them both in trouble soon, Shane knows, but it's okay for now. It's good for now.

“Anything for you,” he breathes out and kisses Shane again.

Shane wonders if he realizes how much he would regret those words in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments r appreciated xx  
> find me on tumblr im shanmadej.tumblr.com!


End file.
